About Time!
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: One-Shot Warning: Sarah goes to another ball. Who will show up? What does Toby say about this new proposal? Rated Teen for safety.


A/N: Well here's another one-shot that my muse gave me. She has been whining lately because I have kept her chained to my wall. Can't let her escape now can I? *looks innocent*

Anyway I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. Enjoy the fluff and please review afterward. I like to know what people think of my work. ^_^ Have fun!

* * *

About Time!

* * *

Sarah watched as her father twirled her stepmother around on the dance floor with longing in her eyes. Oh, how she wished that it was her being twirled around, but the only person that she was willing to dance with lived in another realm. Sighing, she tried to focus on what her date was rambling about. Nope, no good, she just wasn't interested.

It wasn't that David wasn't attractive. He was in a dark haired sort of way but her heart was already taken by a being that wasn't here. Damn him! It had been five years since she had last seen him and that was when she ran the labyrinth. After that she had school to think about and Toby to help raise. He was in third grade now and was still very sweet.

Did she mention that he knew about her wish, and he remembered their time in the Labyrinth? She had caught him humming the song that Jareth had sung to him when he was five. She had a talk with him and she explained everything. He told her that he forgave her...which made her cry. She just wished...

"Did you hear me?"

She snapped out of her musings to see David with his arms crossed and tapping his foot with inpatients. She smiled slowly, tossing her silky hair back over her shoulders so it tumbled free down her back.

Sashaying slowly up to him, pressing in close she whispered softly in his ear, "You're boring me." Then turned back to the ball and walked away, her hips swaying as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Jareth's roar of fury sent even the bravest of his subjects running for fear of their lives. He heaved the crystal he was holding with all his might and watched as it shattered against the wall.

Hoggle was a coward, hiding behind the throne but he had seen what was inside the crystal. He knew that Sarah only had thoughts for the rat that was currently throwing a tantrum. Now how to get Jareth there, to set things straight without getting himself sent to the bog for the rest of his life. _'Well, you only live once,'_ he thought to himself as he musted up what little courage he had and walked out to face his livid rat of a king.

"Coward."

Jareth whirled around furiously, "How dare you call me such. I am no coward, Hogbrain"

"GRRR... It's Hoggle! An ahm saying that you are. If you weren't you would be at that ball right now trying to win her over instead of sulking and throwing a tantrum just because she's with some other gu.." He gulped at the look that on his king's face. Yup. It was official. He was a dead dwarf.

Jareth glared furiously. He was about to create a crystal to send the damn dwarf to his worst oubliette when what the dwarf said had sunk in. He grinned slowly. The dwarf was right. Sarah was his and it was high time that he reminded her of that little fact. Chuckling, he disappeared in a shower of glitter. He had preparations to make.

Hoggle's legs gave out from beneath him and he let out a shaky breath.

Just as he started to relax Jareth popped back in with a scowl on his face, "Oh, and Hoggle... You EVER speak like that to me again and I will make sure that you spend the rest of your miserable existence in the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth growled.

Hoggle started to quiver before he was struck suddenly by a thought. He snorted at his king.

"Yeah right, Sarah would never allow that. Now get going and bring back our queen!"

Jareth growled at seeing that his bluff didn't work. The damn dwarf was right. His queen would never forgive him. He glared at the chuckling little man before smirking and disappearing again.

Hoggle grinned at his new found courage, having a best friend like Sarah was definitely a plus. At least he would never have to worry about the bog anymore. Turning to leave, he blinked... then he blinked again. He was in an oubliette. How...

"DAMN YOU JARETH! YOU RAT BASTARD!"

An echoing laugh was his only reply.

* * *

Sarah's emerald eyes gazed at the dancers with longing. It was her father's idea to bring her along this time. Toby was at home with a baby-sitter and probably having more fun than she was right now. Her gold satin gown was beautiful and her hair, well Karen had done it up into an elegant french twist with a few curls to frame her face.

"May I have this dance?" She turned with a smile to see her father there with his hand offered to her. She grinned and took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"You look stunning, sweetheart. How do you like your date?" She blushed at his complement the shrugged at his question.

"He's alright daddy, but..." She bit her lip. She wanted so badly to tell her father about her adventures the labyrinth and... and love of... her head snapped up at the sound of the song being song. The room grew quiet as they to listened to it as well.

_There's such a sad love _ _Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel _ _Opened and closed within your eyes _ _I'll place the sky within your eyes_

She knew that voice. Wrenching away from her father's hold, she turned around slowly, her eyes searching for the voice's owner.

_There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast in search of new dreams A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart_

Sarah felt a faint brush of air behind her. She could see her date trying to push his way through the crowd, a furious expression on his face. She whirled around to see him standing there, offering his hand. She looked into his mismatched eyes and found love and a fear that she would reject him. She smiled gently and took his hand, letting him pull her softly into his embrace. Laying her head on his shoulder, she listened to him sing as she sighed dreamily.

_As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you Every thrill is gone Wasn't too much fun at all But I'll be there for you As the world falls down_

Sarah's father gazed at the smile on his daughters face. Feeling arms wrap around him, he looked down to see his lovely wife gazing up at him with that same smile. He pulled her closer and the watched as the two young ones danced.

"She's grown up, hasn't she?" He whispered sadly.

Karen just nodded, "She is going to marry him, you know. Just look in their eyes. They are truly in love," she sighed.

Well, that explained why Sarah never had any interest in other guys and why she didn't date except for when her father or Karen had set her up.

Jareth was in heaven, his queen was in his arms and she wanted to be there. Nothing could have made him happier except maybe… He froze time. Everyone but Sarah, her parents, and he could move or would have any consciousness. Only they would remember what he was about to do. Spinning her around, he came to a stop and kneeled.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold _ _I'll spin you Valentine evenings _ _Though we're strangers till now _ _We're choosing the path between the stars _ _I'll leave my love between the stars_

"Sarah, my love, queen of my heart, all I ask is this, before your parents as my witnesses to my declaration of love."

Sarah watched through tear filled eyes. Her father and Karen moved closer to show their support (and so they could hear this better).

"I, Jareth, King of Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth and Guardian of Dreams, do ask you Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, Keeper of MY dreams and holder of my heart to make me the happiest man in the world and become my queen in truth. All I ask is this…" standing, he looked deep into her emerald eyes and said:

"Love me."

"Never fear me."

"Never do as I say."

Kneeling back on bended knee, he opened his arms, "I am your slave."

Sarah bowed her head to hide her tears.

Her father started to laugh, while Karen tried to shush him, "You almost got us. Goblin King indeed, haha that was a good one..."

Her father shut up at the glare that was leveled at him by his daughter. He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes and his heart sank. _Could it be real?_ He studied the man before his baby girl. He did have the presence of nobility, but a Goblin King? Suddenly he remembered one of his favorite phrases from Shakespeare, _"There are more things on heaven and earth..._" Could it truly be possible? He watched as his daughter spoke.

"I, Sarah, daughter of Richard and Linda Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, do hear by accept your proposal with one exception," Jareth frowned nervously.

She smiled softly as she spoke in a clear tone.

"I do love you."

"I cannot fear you."

"There is a good chance that I will never do what you say."

"But I want you as my partner and King. I would never take you as my slave," with a shout of joy, Jareth grabbed Sarah and spun her around then pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Sarah's father gave a short cough. Breaking apart, they both blushed, "Well, we have a wedding to plan," Jareth crowed happily. With a wave of his hand they were transported back to the Labyrinth and time had unfrozen.

* * *

Karen and Richard looked around in amazement at the throne room. Running around were little creatures of all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"Attention!" Jareth bellowed.

Richard watched as the creatures stopped and cheered when they saw Sarah, saw a small man running into the throne room and stopped dead at the sight of Sarah.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried as she bent down, opening her arms to have the man, Hoggle, run into them.

Richard smiled at the sight of his daughter's face. She was truly and utterly happy here and if that was the case then he was happy for her. Turning to Jareth, Richard glared and growled, "You hurt her and I'll find a way to make your life a living hell."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed as he pulled a snickering Sarah into his arms, "No worries, Sir, I think your beautiful daughter can do that all on her own."

With that Sarah smirked and they all laughed.

Waving his hand a small seven year old boy appeared in front of them.

Toby looked around then at Jareth holding Sarah. With a grin and a snicker he only had one thing to say.

"It's about time!"

* * *

A/N: Well that concludes yet another one shot.

*Sighs* I really love my muse.

She glares, "If that were the case then you would set me free from these blasted chains!"

I can't do that yet. We still have to finish Faded Dreams and Letters to No One! It's not finished yet so no freedom for you! And the last time I took of your chains you ran. I will not leave fandom in a lurch.

Well, hope you enjoyed my fluff and please review! Let me know what you think.

Oh and a special thanks to my beta lisabit for all her help. ^_^ C'ya.


End file.
